The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
A covered wire including a wire core material containing copper as its main component and coated with a substance having high reflectance has been proposed as a wire for connecting a pad electrode of a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter also referred to simply as a “light emitting element”) to an electrode of a package.